


The Kiss

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Feelings, Jeronica, Kevin Keller - Freeform, Riverdale, Riverdale High School, Secrets, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: “Oh my God…it’s that kiss with Jughead. That’s what has you all up in outer space!”Veronica grabbed Kevin by his jacket collar and dragged him over to the small alcove next to the boy’s bathroom.“Kevin! Don’t repeat that out loud! There’s only five of us that know about that and one of us isn’t even supposed to know!” She seethed as she poked his chest with her index finger.Kevin chuckled.“Relax, Veronica! No one heard me. But am I right?” He asked with a devious grin on his face.Veronica sighed, feeling defeated. Kevin was one of her closest friends, and she needed someone to confide in at that moment.





	The Kiss

“Veronica. Veroooonicaaaaa!” Kevin said in a sing song voice as he tried to get Veronica’s attention as they sat together having lunch in the cafeteria at Riverdale High School.

Veronica had been lost in thought, thinking about last weekend when she, Archie, Betty and Jughead had gone up to her family cabin to unwind and regroup. What was supposed to have been just a fun, little getaway with friends had turned into something a lot more complicated.

“I’m sorry, Kev. What’s up?” She asked as she looked over at her friend, who was giving her a puzzled look.

“What’s up? What’s up with  _you_? Where were you just now?” He asked, referring to the faraway look on Veronica’s face as she sat with a forkful of fruit salad in her hand, but never having taken a bite of it.

Veronica put down her fork and shook her head, as if she was trying to shake the thoughts she’d been having ever since the second night at the cabin.

“Nowhere…I wasn’t…I wasn’t anywhere. I’m just…you know…stuff with my dad…” She rambled, knowing she sounded less than convincing.

Suddenly, the bell rang and she and Kevin quickly got up to throw away what was left of their lunches.

“Level with me, V. The last time I saw that look on your face, it was when you had kissed Archie in the closet at Cheryl’s.”

Veronica frowned at the memory. 

That moment had been the beginning of something she hadn’t planned on. Falling in love with Archie Andrews. And there had been a time when she didn’t think she could ever live without him. But lately, she wasn’t feeling as confident in that previous notion.

Veronica and Kevin turned the corner into the main hallway of the school to head to their next class, when out of nowhere Kevin gasped as if he’d been hit with a thought that he had stunned himself with.

“Oh my God…it’s that kiss with  _Jughead_.  _That’s_  what has you all up in outer space!”

Veronica grabbed Kevin by his jacket collar and dragged him over to the small alcove next to the boy’s bathroom.

“Kevin! Don’t repeat that  _out loud_! There’s only five of us that know about that and one of us isn’t even supposed to know!” She seethed as she poked his chest with her index finger.

Kevin chuckled.

“Relax, Veronica! No one heard me. But am I right?” He asked with a devious grin on his face.

Veronica sighed, feeling defeated. Kevin was one of her closest friends, and she needed someone to confide in at that moment.

“Yes.” She replied as she slumped against the cold, concrete block wall.

“I can’t get that kiss out of my mind. It was so…”

She paused, scared to even say the words out loud. But Kevin prodded her, dying to know every detail in all its juicy glory.

“It was  _what_?” He asked, anxiously.

Veronica couldn’t stop the dreamy smile that formed on her face.

“It was so… _good_. It was perfect. Jughead Jones’ kiss was fantastic and better than any kiss I’ve ever had in my life.”

Kevin gave her a thoughtful smile, as if he wasn’t the least bit surprised to hear her admit something so provocative, so perilous. But she had to tell someone. She couldn’t keep it to herself anymore.

“So that’s all of it? It was just the  _best_  kiss you’ve ever had?”

Veronica nodded, aware of what Kevin was getting at but afraid to say anything else.

“So you’re  _not_  going to tell me why you suddenly act jumpy and completely on edge every time Jughead is around now? You’re  _not_  going to tell me that maybe there’s something else going on between you two?”

Veronica shook her head as she stared down at the linoleum floor under her feet.

“There’s nothing going on, Kevin. It was just a kiss and that was it.”

Kevin sighed.

“Who do you think you’re talking to? I know you better than that, Ronnie. Just admit that you caught some feelings for him. It’s not like that kind of thing hasn’t happened thousands of times throughout history.”

Veronica looked up at him.

“Kev, you’re essentially telling me to admit that I am crushing on my boyfriend’s best friend. And my best friend’s boyfriend! My father’s enemy! Don’t you know how incredibly tragic that is?”

Kevin grinned.

“That’s what makes it the perfect forbidden romance. Face it, you and Jughead are the star crossed lovers of Riverdale High.”

Veronica chuckled sarcastically.

“Yeah, maybe if Jughead felt the same as I do. But we both know he’ll forever be hung up on the virtuous Betty Cooper. As it is, he probably feels like I sullied him to the point of needing to gargle with a whole bottle of mouth wash afterwards.”

Kevin shook his head with a laugh as he put a hand on Veronica’s shoulder.

“Veronica, even though I am very,  _very_  gay, even I know how lucky Jughead was to get to lay one on you. And I can guarantee he didn’t mind it. Not one bit.”

But Veronica couldn’t be convinced of that.

“What a fucking  _mess_  I’ve gotten myself into.” She said with a sigh.

The bell rang and Kevin and Veronica quickly continued onto their class, not even realizing that they had walked right past Jughead Jones, who’d heard every single word of their conversation on the other side of the alcove.

He had dove back into the boy’s restroom when he heard Kevin and Veronica’s conversation end, his heart thundering furiously in his chest at what he’d just overheard.

His head was still spinning as he entered his calculus class, taking his seat, totally unaware that Betty was eyeing him curiously.

Jughead knew she was probably wondering where’d he’d been before class, why he hadn’t met up with her at her locker like he usually did. He forced himself to look over at her and give her a reassuring smile that all was well. But things weren’t well. Things had just gone up a notch into very complicated.

Never in his life would he have imagined that someone like Veronica Lodge could ever have feelings for him. But she did. She’d admitted it to Kevin. 

And then she had said it was the best kiss of her life.

The excitement Jughead felt was coupled with guilt. Guilt over the fact that he knew he felt the very same way that Veronica did.

The kiss had been the perfect mix of exceptionally tender and intensely passionate. And he couldn’t get it out of his mind either. In fact, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that kiss, or about Veronica, ever since their lips had met.

She’d felt so good, so natural in his hands as he’d held her waist, eventually allowing one hand to slide around to the small of her back. It was if he was attempting to hold her in place, keep her from moving away while she had cupped his face in her hands before connecting her mouth to his.

He had never felt lips so soft and smooth, that moved so expertly against his own. Veronica knew exactly what she was doing and she did it well. Very, very well. To the point that it was all Jughead could do to hold himself back and not get carried away.

He’d wanted to pull her to him, hold her close, feel her warm, wet skin against his. He’d wanted to kiss her deeper, he wanted to touch her in places he knew he couldn’t, he wanted to pick her up and take her somewhere more private, remove her skimpy bathing suit, and make her moan his name over and over again. He wanted Veronica Lodge so badly that it brought out a pure animalistic feeling in him, a carnal need to conquer her and keep her for himself.

But he couldn’t do that, not when his girlfriend and his best friend were sitting mere feet away watching them, looking sick and disgusted with what they were being forced to witness.

But that had been the consequence from what Archie and Betty had done a couple of weeks earlier, when they themselves had kissed. They both claimed the kiss meant nothing. So Veronica called them out on it.

She had seemed unsure when she’d made the statement.

“Well, if it really meant  _nothing_ , then we can all agree that a kiss can certainly mean absolutely  _nothing_. Like, say, Jughead and I could kiss right now and it wouldn’t mean anything. Right, Jug?”

Jughead had felt caught off guard by the question, but he ultimately had no choice but to agree. He, nor Veronica, wanted to believe the kiss between Archie and Betty meant something more. They were desperate for it to be as meaningless as the kiss they were about to share.

Only problem was, it had all backfired. And now Jughead and Veronica were in the difficult position of possibly wanting more with each other, and questioning if their current partners were who they even really wanted anymore.

Jughead was still lost in thought when the bell rang. He got up and stuck his hands in his pockets as he and Betty walked out of the classroom and towards their lockers.

“Everything okay?” Betty asked, hesitantly.

She knew something had been off with Jughead ever since the weekend, but he’d kept denying it. He wasn’t willing to risk his relationship with Betty over a crush he didn’t think would ever even remotely be reciprocated.

Veronica was right when she’d told Kevin that she’d gotten herself into a mess. Jughead was in it too.

“Everything’s fine. I just need to get to English class. I have some questions about my writing assignment.”

Before Betty could even offer to help him, he had taken off down the hall towards his next class. But instead of going into the classroom, he veered to the right towards Veronica’s locker.

And there she was, alone, looking as flawless as always. Jughead’s pulse raced out of control as he approached cautiously.

“Veronica?”

She looked up, her eyes wide, obviously not expecting to see him there.

“Hey, Jughead.” She said uneasily as she closed her locker and pressed her text books against her chest.

Jughead ran his hand over the back of his neck nervously.

“So…I…um…I just kind of wanted to talk…you know…about what happened between us.”

Veronica shook her head, smirking.

“Just forget it. It was nothing.” She replied as she started to walk past him, but he stepped in front of her, stopping her from going any further.

He couldn’t help but stare at her lips, wanting to feel them on his again. And he’d be damned if he wouldn’t get to have that chance again.

“It was  _something_ , Veronica. And  _you_  know it, and _I_ know it.”

But Veronica continued to act nonchalant.

“Jughead…just…let it go.”

Jughead shook his head.

“I can’t.”

Veronica sighed as she glared at him.

“Why  _not_? Why can’t we just pretend it didn’t happen and go back to normal?”

Jughead stepped closer to her. Timidly, he lifted his hand up, knowing he should walk away, but his feet were completely rooted in place.

He knew he should put his hand down, but instead, he ran his thumb over her plump, bottom lip.

“I can’t go back to normal. And you can’t either. And I know that because…I heard everything you said to Kevin. I know how you feel about me, Veronica…and…I feel the same.”

He could tell Veronica was holding her breath as he spoke, but she exhaled slowly as he put his hand on her cheek. She looked as though she could melt right into him, right then and there.

“What are we going to do?” She asked as she gazed up at him, her eyes watering from the emotional toll of what they were both admitting to each other.

Jughead shook his head.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I can’t deny this…I…I want to see what it could mean.”

Veronica nodded.

“Me too.”

Jughead could hardly believe what was happening, but it was happening. But the hardest part wasn’t over, not by a long shot.

“So…then…I guess we should work through this mess…together.” He said before leaning in closer, wanting desperately to kiss her but knowing that the halls of their high school was too dangerous of a place to continue where they had left off.

Veronica smiled weakly, knowing they had a hard road ahead of them.

“Okay.” She said as she buried her cheek into his hand.

“We’ll get through this mess together.”

The End.

 


End file.
